The recital
by FlamingHanyou
Summary: Hinata Sasuke Hanabi and Neji are preforming together at their recital.


**Hi! This is another song-fic of course,and it's with the song Lacrymosa by Evanescence.I realize that the original song is by Mozart,or some other famous dead guy,but I used this one.By the way,to get the whole entire feel for this,I strongly suggest you listen to it while reading.Just be sure to type in Evanescence.**

The song and Naruto do NOT belong to me.

Hyuuga sat composed in the first chair,her recital going well so far.Next came a peice between herself,Neji,Hanabi and surprisingly,Sasuke .She was nervous as hell. Her instructor,Kurenai-Sensei,smiled and gave her a small wave.She flashed a nervous smile back.

She looked at herself and at Hanabi.They looked positevly fabulous,but somehow,this did not calm her at all.Hanabi was dressed in a simple black sundress,a white cashmere shawl clutched together at her chest with a silver music note.They were setting up Hanabi's piano and Neji's drums .( A/N **I don't actually know if there was a piano in the song,but for my own reasons,there is.)**

She was also wearing a simple black sundress,but had on a white knit poncho.Her hair was up in a bun with silver chopsticks in it,and she wore some eyeliner and a bit of lip-gloss.

Neji and Sasuke looked like perfect gentlemen.But looks are sometimes mis-leading,and the were each silently strangling the other with their ties.She giggled softly.They now had the four microphones set up.She grasped her beautiful violin tightly in her fingers,knuckles turning white.

Finally,Kakashi and Kurenai-sensei got up to announce them.Hanabi came to her,squeezed her hand and stood by her faithfully.

**''And now,we have a speacial preformance by a few of the kids form our teams.It isn't in your program,so we'll announce them indvidually.Hyuuga Hanabi will be on the piano,and singing back up,"** at her name she walked out.Hanabi gave a short bow,and seated herself et her piano.There was scattered appluase.**"Next we have Hyuuga Neji on the drum set,singing back up also."** Neji reapeated Hanabi's actions,and Sasuke was next.He followed in suit of his previously announced band mates."**And finally,the last member,Hyuuga Hinata,will be playing her violin,and singing lead."** the applause was thunderous.She walked out,and Kakashi and Kurenai gave her a last smile.

As she bowed,her heart felt as if it was going to pound its way out of her mouth,and onto the stage floor.Se walked to her place at the front,center stage,and was sure she was going to faint dead away.Her violin was at her chin,bow poised proffesionally at the first string.Slowly,Neji began playing lightly on his drum set.His look of concentration was absoulutly focoused,and he prayed to God his cousin wouldn't pass out.

Allowing his slow,gentle notes to wash over her,she began to play.After the first 15 seconds,she began to sing.

**Out on your own**

**Cold and alone again.**

**Can this be what you really wanted, baby?**

Neji,Hanabi and Sasuke began to chant lowly,but in the delicate tune Hinata had set out for them.Hanabi had now joined them on the piano.Sasuke's gutair could barely be heard,but it was there now.

**Blame it on me**

**Set your guilt free**

**Nothing can hold you back now**

Neji entered more forcefully this time,and Sasuke played a bit louder.Hanabi had a soothed look on her face,eyes closed serenly,as her nimble fingers danced over the ivory keys.Her violin could still be heard however.

**Now that your gone**

**I feel like myself again**

**Greiving the things I can't repair and willing**

**To let you blame it on me**

**And set your guilt free**

**I don't want to hold you back now ,love**

On the last note,her oice dropped into a low pitch.and she lowered her violin.

**I can't change who I am **

(Sasuke's gutair became evident now.)

**Not this time**

**I won't lie to keep you near me**

**And in this short life**

**There's no time to waste on giving up**

**My love wasn't enough**

Sasuke played alone with Neji as she held her note.

**And you can blame it on me**

**Just set your guilt free,Honey**

**I don't wanna hold you back now Love!**

T

hey finished together in perfect union,and as she drew in a breath,the crowd errupted into uproareous (sp?) applause.

She smiled,and Hanabi,Neji and Sasuke joined her up-front for a final bow.

As Hinata and Hanabi walked off stage hand in hand,Hanabi teased lightly,"Now,now Sister dear,don't be letting all this glory go to your head,I don't think I could handle another Neji Hyuuga around,female or not." and snickered sweetly.

Hinata shook her head and smiled,just glad she hadn't passed out.

**Welllllllllll? What did you think????? I listened to the song over and over again to get it as close to perfect as possible.Do any of you know how hard it is to sing with a violin held the correct way?Pretty damn hard! Anyway,please review,and tell me if you think I should continue off this or not.I couldn't really decide.No flames please,I can only take so much criticsm.But do tell me if anything I spelled is wrong.**


End file.
